HMN-009
Containment Procedures Any instances of HMN-009 seen interacting with classified material and information are to be apprehended. At the very least, HMN-009 should not be allowed to leave the facility with said material or information. If HMN-009 is discovered in a public area, MTF-4 “All-Seeing Eye” are to be dispatched to the location under the guise of local law enforcement to attempt containment of HMN-009. So far, no sightings of HMN-009 in public have been reported. Since no means of containing of HMN-009 have been discovered as of the writing of this document, all staff who actively work in a Nero facility of any kind are to be aware of any unknown individuals on site who go by the name of “Doctor Croake”, and to report such individuals to their superiors. As such, staff who have the surname “Croake” or anything phonetically similar to it are to immediately change their name to avoid confusion. Description HMN-009 is a humanoid entity discovered within the London Research Facility on 14.2.1992 after security personnel realized that it was not, in fact, a staff member at the facility. HMN-009 takes on multiple forms, though almost all of them have been human males of English or Irish decent. HMN-009 will materialize randomly at Nero containment sites across the globe, pretending to be a member of the on-site staff. Typically, HMN-009 takes on the facade of a respected scientists. It will wear a name tag that simply reads “Doctor Croake”, though it lacks any further identification. Staff that witness HMN-009 always seem to take no notice to it’s unwarranted presence, unless they either make a more detailed analysis of HMN-009’s credibility, or if they are warned previously, to which they will immediately recognize that HMN-009 is not on of their peers. When discovered, HMN-009 will often run away from staff, evading any attacks with ease, taunting them as it goes. Eventually, HMN-009 will seemingly dematerialize when not within eyesight of any staff. The means in which this is possible is not yet known. HMN-009 is not especially hostile, and has never intentionally harmed staff, or caused any breaches of containment. HMN-009 will, however, inspect Nero documents and equipment that he does not have access to, sometimes taking less important items such as beakers, desk fans, and office supplies. What HMN-009’s intentions are with these objects is unknown. HMN-009 has occasionally materialized at non-site locations, such as Nero security sites. On one such occasion, HMN-009 even accompanied MTF-4 “All-Seeing Eye” on a field mission. However, before the unit could realize that they were in the company of HMN-009, the entity had already dematerialized. Addendum 1: Notable Sightings HMN-009 has been witnessed during the following events, though it is believed that he was not responsible for them: * ('''█.3.████)' Witnessed outside OBJ-B289’s safe at the Death Valley Containment Facility during Operation Bugspray. * '(4.8.2017)' Witnessed briefly upon recovery of the Antarctica Research Proxy after the Polar Dark Incident. Addendum 2: Research Notes "What the 'EXPLETIVE''' did he just say about my mother!?" * Doctor Waits, while pursuing HMN-009 in 2015. Category:HMN: 000 - 099 Category:Human-Class Entities Category:Security Grade Jolt Entities Category:Security Grade Mark Entities Category:Containment Level White Entities Category:Danger Level 2 Entities